Dans la peau de mon autre moi
by Rebornx3
Summary: Une expérience, un complot, une victime. Mais qui de la proie ou du chasseur sortira vainqueur de cet affrontement ? Découvrez un Tsuna comme vous n'en avez jamais vu.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Dans la peau de mon autre moi.

**Auteur : **Rebornx3, autrement dit, moi.

**Résumé : **Une expérience, un complot, une victime. Mais qui de la proie ou du chasseur sortira vainqueur de cet affrontement ? Découvrez un Tsuna comme vous n'en avez jamais vu.

**Rated :** K. Pas de lemon prévu pour le moment.

**Couple :** Tsuna/Hibari.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci fera un grand maximum de 10 chapitres, ou plus si l'inspiration est là ou si elle plaît vraiment. C'est parti d'une conversation avec ma fée personnelle (et oui, j'ai de la chance !) et c'est d'ailleurs son idée. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Prologue.

_Quelque part, en Italie.._

Tout commença par une agréable journée. Chacun vaquait à son occupation préférée, Lambo était en train de manger des friandises et des céréales, Ryohei s'entraînait, Hibari était dans sa chambre à dormir et gare à l'imbécile qui oserait le réveiller, Mukuro quant à lui, était caché dans un arbre à essayer de prendre des photos de sa proie favorites en train de prendre sa douche, Gokudera hurlait sur Takeshi qui lui rigolait de la situation et notre cher Tsunayoshi, jeune boss de la famille Vongola, vingt-cinq ans et toutes ses dents venait de sortir de la salle de bain, une simple serviette enroulée autour des hanches qu'il échangea bien vite contre son nouvellement fidèle costume.

Alors que dans le manoir Vongola tout le monde commençait leur journée paisiblement, pour trois autres personnes, celle-ci avait déjà bien commencée. Spanner, Giannini et Verde – dont la malédiction, ainsi que celle des autres arcobaleno, venait d'être levée depuis peu – s'activaient autour de leur dernier projet. Celui-ci avait pour but de modifier – une fois encore – le bazooka des dix ans.

Si la modification fonctionnait, le bazooka permettrait à quiconque l'utiliserait de voyager dix ans dans le passé sans pour autant se faire remarquer, c'est-à-dire que l'utilisateur se retrouverait dans son corps dix ans plus jeune mais avec l'esprit du plus âgé. Autrement dit, seul les « consciences » voyageraient. Ce serait une grande avancée technologique jamais encore réalisée !

Les seuls problèmes qui pourraient en sortir serait que : un, la conscience se dissolve lors de son voyage, ce qui, avouez-le, serait fâcheux pour la personne touchée. Après tout, rester dans un état végétatif le reste de sa vie serait quelque peu embarrassant et déplaisant. Deux, que les deux consciences fusionne dans un corps, que ce soit dans celui du plus jeune ou du plus âgé, le problème reste le même : il est scientifiquement prouvé (par Verde lui-même, c'est pour vous montrer à quel point c'est sérieux.) qu'il est impossible pour une même personne de vivre avec deux consciences même si celles-ci lui appartiennent. Comment voulez-vous vivre avec votre conscience « mature » alors que vous possédez aussi celle de votre jeunesse qui n'a encore rien vécu de vos expériences. Et le troisième risque mais non des moindre, la durée du voyage. Bien qu'au départ l'échange est censé durer cinq minutes, dans le cas où ce sont les corps qui s'échangent donc une chose matérielle, combien de temps l'échange conscience-conscience est-il censé avoir lieu dans le cas où ce sont des choses « immatérielles » qui sont transportées d'une époque à l'autre ?

Sachant les risques encourus par cette expérience, Verde contacta son associé, entendre par là la personne qui lui fournira le cobaye, non volontaire, pour accepter de tester le prototype, afin de lui signaler les futurs probables problèmes.

-...

_-Très bien, à dans dix minutes dans ce cas. _

Et il raccrocha.

C'est dix minutes précisément plus tard que le complice de l'ex arcobaleno de la foudre entra.

-Pile à l'heure comme toujours, Reborn.

-Hm, c'est la moindre des choses en tant que meilleur tueur à gage au monde. Une minute de retard et la mission peut échouer. Tout est prêt ?

-Huhuhu, évidemment. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles.

La joute verbale aurait pu continuer si l'acteur principal de la future démonstration n'était pas entré à l'instant même où Reborn allait répliquer.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici, Reborn ?

-Un peu de respect dame-Tsuna ! Je suis ton tuteur.

-Ex-tuteur. Alors ?

-Alors, c'est le Vongola Decimo que tu as choisi pour _ça _? Souhaites-tu sa mort ? Bien que cela ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid.

-Oui, à vrai dire je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant. Dame-Tsuna n'est pas assez stupide pour perdre l'esprit.

Voyant qu'il était ignoré, le Decimo décida de quitter la pièce avant de se faire brusquement arrêter par un projectile qui n'était autre qu'une balle que Reborn venait de tirer.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit quelque chose le percuter avant de ne voir plus que du noir. C'est dans un gros « POUF » caractéristique qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Son _ancienne _chambre. Celle qu'il occupait lorsqu'il avait quinze ans et qu'il était encore au collège et une mauviette. C'est lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face au miroir qu'il décida qu'il allait _vraiment_ tuer Reborn.

Certes, il était dans le passé mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'il était dans le passé et dans son corps de _quinze ans_, pas celui de vingt-cinq..

Quelques secondes après, un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.. _« Maintenant que je suis ici, autant en profiter et s'amuser un peu. »_

**A suivre.**

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère que ça vous aura plût. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec votre avis. Ça fait toujours plaisir, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qui traîneraient. À la prochaine pour le chapitre un et le début des malheurs de nos jeunes mafieux.

Bye bye ~ Rebornx3


	2. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que je suis affreusement en retard, pire encore, que vous avez sans doute cru que j'avais abandonné cette histoire mais non. Je sais également que ce chapitre est très plat et fort peu intéressant. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout ceci, je ne vais pas vous expliquer ce qu'a été ma vie cette presque année passée mais vous vous doutez bien que l'écriture des fictions passe en second plan.

J'espère que la lecture vous plaira tout de même, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et désolée d'avance pour les futures fautes d'orthographes qui pourraient vous sauter à la figure.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Chapitre 1.

Tsunayoshi venait de se rendre compte de tous les avantages qu'il pourrait tirer de cette situation. Après tout, qui ne rêverait pas de retourner dix ans en arrière, possédant toutes ses connaissances de son futur ?

Il savait qu'il était risqué de jouer à ce jeu-là. Il était évident que Reborn se rendrait vite compte du pot aux roses… Tout du moins, le Reborn de son temps, il était à 99% certain que la réaction de son jeune lui serait une crise de panique en bonne et due forme et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ces réactions inappropriées et disproportionnées.

Il soupira à l'idée de redevenir à l'âge de ses 15 ans. La pire et en même temps la meilleure année de sa vie. La pire parce que c'est à cette époque qu'il a commencé à être entouré de fous furieux sadiques, psychopathes, incendiaires, naïfs, et il en passait encore des meilleures… C'est aussi à cette époque que Reborn a débarqué dans sa vie monotone et nulle au plus haut en clamant haut et fort qu'il serait le Dixième parrain de la prestigieuse Vongola Famiglia, fait qu'il avait toujours réfuté et on voit le résultat dix ans plus tard. Reborn était un vrai démon. Démon qui l'a transformé en le pire des monstres. Une personne au visage d'ange et à la douceur et à la pureté incomparable pour cacher sous cette face innocente un être sadique et cruel qui pour se venger de toutes les mésaventures connues lors de son adolescence (quand on dit que c'est la meilleure et la pire partie de votre vie, il faut croire que c'est vrai.) avec ses amis, amis en grande partie responsable de tout cela.

Il sorti rapidement de ses pensées, composant son rôle à la perfection afin de tromper ses amis mais surtout à l'œil aiguisé de Reborn. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, descendit les escaliers, attrapant un toast au passage, saluant sa mère et parti rapidement pour le lycée.

Il se dit qu'il devrait faire un effort surhumain de concentration en classe pour paraître perdu dans les explications hasardeuses de ses professeurs mais surtout pour essayer de comprendre ce que Hayato dira et laisser filtrer son imbécilité (appelons un chat, un chat) devant Yamamoto.

Il faudrait qu'il se méfie en particulier de ce dernier, sous ses airs de sportif décérébré comme aimait l'appeler Gookudera, Takeshi était quelqu'un d'observateur et de perspicace. Enfin, pour le dernier point, c'était surtout en fonction des situations auxquelles le sportif était confronté. Mais Tsuna était l'un des sujets pour lesquels il ne laissait aucune marge d'erreur.

La seconde personne dont il devrait se méfier était sans doute Hibari. Le préfet sous ses airs froids et distant était quelqu'un de très protecteur. Vis-à-vis de sa ville, bien entendu mais aussi vis-à-vis de notre cher boss. Evidemment, il ne le montrait pas mais Tsuna avait appris, lors de son vingtième anniversaire, que ce cher préfet le suivait le soir lorsqu'il rentrait d'une quelconque course ou d'un quelconque entrainement spartiate donné par les soins de Reborn. Il avait su de cette manière qu'il avait échappé à bien des agressions de la part de ses « camarades » de classe, qu'il avait également évité quelques morts aussi stupides que douloureuses. Parce que, oui, finir manger par un chien affamé était une mort stupide et douloureuse, mais le jeune préfet avait toujours eu ce don avec les animaux.

La dernière personne de sa Famille, dont il devrait se méfier n'était pas Hayato contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire mais bien Mukuro. Cet illusionniste pervers et obsédé. Il savait que le jeune homme aux yeux vairons l'observait en permanence. Même sous la douche, ce qui était particulièrement gênant, surtout qu'il était également au courant qu'il prenait des photos de Tsuna dans tout ce qu'il faisait : lycée, douche, dîner, entrainement, discussions, sorties entre amis et même lorsqu'il dormait ! Tout ça pour les revendre au marché noir à des prix exorbitants avec l'aide de Mammon.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Tsuna connaissait ses hommes comme il se connaissait lui-même. Il savait tout d'eux, c'était renseigné sur leurs manies, leurs emplois du temps, leurs loisirs et même leurs horaires.

Il avait préparé tout ça dans un but ultérieur duquel il tirerait profit. Et maintenant, il avait une occasion en or de tirer profit de toutes ces informations emmagasinées dans sa petite tête, pour pouvoir se venger de ces pervers, obsédés, fous furieux, dangereux. En plus court, de ses amis.

Il avait aussi trié ses amis par niveau de cible.

Il y a les cibles faciles composées de : Gokudera Hayato : bras droit auto-proclamé du jeune parrain. Le premier vouant une confiance aveugle et absolue au dernier, ne se douterait pas un seul instant que le jeune homme pourrait envisager de lui tendre un piège quel qu'il soit.

La deuxième personne que Tsunayoshi pouvait placer dans cette catégorie : Sasagawa Ryohei : boxeur dénué de cerveau, il avait sans doute dû le perdre après tous les combats qu'il avait livrés, rendant ainsi sa capacité de réflexion moindre. Ce qui était, pour Tsuna, un avantage non négligeable.

La seconde catégorie est celle des cibles moyennes. Cette dernière ne se composait que d'une seule personne : Yamamoto Takeshi. Certes sa capacité d'observation était élevée mais il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un qui a une concentration si développée qu'il est capable de passer du coq à l'âne et de l'âne à la grenouille en moins de trente seconde chrono. Point faible dont Tsuna, comptait bien profiter. Une balle de baseball en main, un bon sujet de conversation et le tour est joué.

La dernière catégorie : celle des cibles hautement dangereuses à manier avec prudence et intelligence.

Groupe composé de trois hommes. Trois psychopathes. Trois tueurs. Trois fous.

Homme numéro un : Rokudo Mukuro. Évadé puis ensuite libéré de la prison de haute sécurité Vidicare. Illusionniste de haut niveau, homme de charme et à la manie très bizarre d'aimer tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin aux ananas, d'où sa coiffure des plus… étrange.

Homme numéro deux : Hibari Kyoya. Préfet et protecteur de Namimori. Point faible connu : aucun si ce n'est ce petit secret caché aux yeux de tous ou presque qu'est : la collection de chose mignonne et duveteuse du terrifiant et ô combien sexy préfet de Namimori. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre avec lui mais il y arriverait. Parole de Tsunayoshi.

Et enfin, le dernier et non des moindre : Reborn. Bébé anciennement maudit, tueur à gage, le plus grand et le plus reconnu de son époque. Sadique invétéré aux manières étranges et étrangement douloureuses de réveil. Il serait sans aucuns doutes la personne la plus difficile à atteindre, étant le tuteur et mentor de Tsuna. Après tout, il vivait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui, sept jours sur sept.

Après avoir fait le tri dans sa tête, Tsuna arriva au lycée, à l'heure mais de justesse. Il alla directement s'installer à sa place, souriant à ses amis, les saluant d'un geste de la main puis reporta son attention sur le professeur qui venait de rentre en classe.

Il venait de décider de sa première cible. Autant commencer avec une entrée légère et rafraichissante. Gokudera Hayato. Ta confiance te perdra. Il sourit à cette pensée avant d'ouvrir son livre de cours.

A suivre…


End file.
